paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sieaira The Ground pup
Sieaira belongs to LyaneYorkie Here is her profile http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:LyaneYorkie '' Sieaira (Sea-air-ah) often called Airi or Sia or even era is the PAW patrols ground pup she does caves and mines, but also works above ground and in the water too she Is surprisingly good at swimming. She loves dark blue and dark purple and is a country gal. ''Badge Her badge has a dark purple backround a gray gray border with three sea-green crystals attached to a rock. PAW-pack Sieaira paw pack includes the following * Shovel (for digging) * Gas mask (in-case of fumes) * Hose (to moisturize hard soil) * Bandages (in-case of injured victims) * Heater (For warmth in cold caves) * Net (for victims who need to jump or are falling) * Crane ( for picking up heavy Rocks) * Pickaxe (For breaking through obsicles) Her pup pack is aquamarine/Blue-green Pup-House It's exterior is a pinkish purple with a grey roof and has 2 windows it is also shaped like a barn and inside is a blanket a nightstand and a water and treat dispenser the interior is also yellow while the lights are blue Uniform She wears a blue body suit with a dark brown streak to match her fur. Her uniform keeps her warm kinda like a surfers suit. She also wears dark purple googles with a clearish blusish middle. Pupsonality Siearia Is a country pup who loves to get down and dirty. A bit of a tomboy a bit of a girly girly she' anybody's kind of gal. She is very loyal to those who she loves and is protective too. She loves to argue and disagree to disagree sometimes. She is one tough cookie and almost nothing can take her down. She Loves to dig for no reason and loves to run and play she is lazy sometimes though. She is loud at times, but loves her space though she loves pups and people to death. She is a bit of a klutz, but has a-lot respect toward other pups and people. She likes to spend weekends walking on the beach and hates snow. She Under estimates her self and lives in doubt she over critics her self and can never believe It's fine sometimes. She loves to shop (mostly for other people) and always looks out for others. As much as she puts number 1 first she sometimes will make sacrifices for others whether it's pups and people she knows or total strangers. She loves to help others that's why she joined the Paw patrol. She has a short temper which can be explosive if poked a stick at. She can keep her self calm and is a great problem solver. She is surprisingly good at math and stinks at grammar. She sometimes is full of herself, but can be slapped out of it almost instantly (good thing too I guess). She has a crush on Chase Which she almost never shows because someone once told her love is weak. Appearance She is a Siber pup (Siberian Huskey, Golden Retriever Mix) with the body of a huskey and the yellow of a golden retriever. She has the Dark brown socks and the "hood" of a huskey which is also dark brown. She has blue eyes and a grey nose. She has hot pink paw pads and wears a purpleish pinkish color if she is wearing one at all. She wears no collar most of the time. BIO She grew up on a ranch outside of adventure bay. She was raised as a tough herding dog on the farm. She was adopted by farmers in a town called Springfield. As much as she loved to herd sheep and cows she always wanted to do more to have a job to raise a family. Her owners said love is weak before she left probably because her owners were a single mother and 1 boy. As she traveled to the city she saw a big tower just on the outskirts about 15 feet from the city. She thought she'd knock on the door for some directions and maybe a place to stay for the night because it was around sunset. She went up and knocked on the door and 3 pups came to answer "Hi I'm Marshall this is Chase and Rocky" he said "hi I'm Airi and I was wondering if I could stay here for the night, if not could you give me directions to the nearest hotel" She said She stayed for the night and woke up to the sirens of Cars leaving. She fell down the slide tumbling down very uncomfortably Into Chases vehicle crashing into his cones. "I'm truly sorry I woke up and tripped" "It's okay we are the PAW patrol we go and help people and pups, No job is to big no pup to small." Chase said "Since i'm here may I observe?" "sure, There was a bank robbery down town and the bandit is making a getaway into the Bay mines" Chase said. As soon as the got there Airi ran Into the mines to only find a blocked path she dug until she got through she ran and followed the foot prints to find a bandit at a dead end she chased him out and said thanks for your kindness not before Ryder asked her if she would like to join resulting in a big YES! YES! YEEEES! Trivia * Airi Is besties with Skye and Everest * Airi has a crush on Chase * Airi joined the Paw patrol by catching a robber * Airi is afraid of hornets because she once sat on a nest and ended up stung everywhere * Airi hates clowns and find them very unfunny * Airi Is 1 and 1/2 years old when she joins the PAW patrol in this fanon their the same ages * Airi Hates hats * Airi or Sieaira was going to be named Haile, but I thought that sounded like a snow pup * Airi's hobbies are cooking, playing, gaming, and sewing She also likes to draw sometimes * To keep her temper in control Airi meditates for 30 minutes-1 hour a-day * Airi hates frosting and icing * Airi holds a grudge against Alex * Airi Plays the guitar Both kinds Friends Misha Gallery Sieaira The siber dog.png|Sieaira Sieaira the siber.png|Chibi Airi airi's pup house.png|Her pup house Airi headshot.png|Airi headshot Puppy Airi.png|Puppy Airi or Sieaira Airi.png|Airi Whatdaheck Airi.png|Airi: What was that? ChibzSieaira.png|Chibz (simple chibi) Airi Sia.png|Stargazing Sia Furry sieaira.png|Working with fur texture Just a hug.png|Just a Hug at least I'm getting somewhere A quick kiss.png|A quick kiss (I'm awful at drawing chase) Siearraedit1.png|Siearra Screen shot edit Airi In Uniform.png|Airi in uniform Siearra 2.png|her outside of uniform Airi tall.png|Proud Airi uniformed.png|Another uniform pic Look up.png|Furry belly Airi 3rd uniform.png|Uniformed Airi'sglare.png|more practice with fur Sierraedit2.png|Another screen shot edit Sieairas badge.png|Sieaira's badge Anthro sieaira.png|Anthro Airi (wow I forgot how hard this was I look up antrs for posing inspiration) Sierra headshot number 3.png|Headshot again Start to finish sieaira.png|ready to run Airi Airi Run.png|Run Thats what I like about you.png|That's what I like about you (sorry My system was acting up so I couldn't write that) Front view air.png|Frount view (Airi doesn't have brown on her chest) Sieaira's crystals.png|Her crystals on her badge Whateves haters.png|what eves Woke up like dis.png|Doodling first thing in the morning I colored in anyway Girl chat.png|Girl Chat screen shot edit Screen Shot 2015-10-03 at 12.57.07 PM.png|Airi Drawn by the lovely scarletsfeed on DA Sieara AT.png|Airi drawn by the lovely Silverheart456 Screen Shot 2015-10-03 at 5.33.31 PM.png|Airi drawn by the great the-one-aardvark Drawing-7.png|Sieaira using my puppy adopt base Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Aggressive Characters Category:LyaneYorkie pup Category:Huskey Category:Golden Retriver